Con el pasar de los años
by estrella Blank
Summary: Un recuento de los años por Milo junto a Camus


_**CON EL PASAR DE LOS AÑOS **_

* * *

_**A los 5 años…**_

Nos vimos por vez primera, tan contrarios a nuestro signo como el uno al otro, tú, aprendiz de acuario, mago de los hielos pero apariencia de fuego; yo aprendiz de escorpión, futuro asesino pero alegre y despreocupado como un arlequín.

_**A los 6 años…**_

Dejamos la timidez a un lado y comenzamos a buscar la compañía del otro, convirtiéndonos ambos en grandes amigos, confidentes y cómplices de infinidad de travesuras, un lazo creado que jamás seria quebrantado.

_**A los 7 años…**_

La inevitable partida, puesto que hielo y fuego no pueden estallar en el mismo lugar, un adiós esa tarde de otoño, con el anhelo en el corazón, del futuro reencuentro y sin saber porque, sentimos que una parte de nosotros se iba junto con el otro.

_Y así pasaron los años, yo sin saber de ti, tu sin sabe de mi y aun así unidas nuestras vidas estaban. Y yo en las noches de verano me preguntaba "escorpio y acuario ¿las estrellas a que están jugando?" Pues Sadalsuu brillaba todas las noches de forma intensa ¿sería acaso que pensabas en mí al ver las estrellas? De ser así, Antares brillaría todas las noches para ti, mostrándote mi presencia._

_**A los 11 años…**_

El añorado encuentro, mas el tiempo no pasa en vano, ya no éramos esos niños, nuestro cuerpos habían crecido, dejando atrás la niñez y dándole la bienvenida a la adolescencia. Yo más serio, tu más frio, pero aun así el lazo no se rompía. Pero el cruce de nuestras miradas fue suficiente para saberlo, seguíamos siendo amigos.

_**A los 12 años…**_

La adolescencia, una nueva etapa en nuestras vidas, he aquí que la curiosidad creo el momento propicio. Fue a esta edad que probamos el dulce néctar, regalo de los dioses vertido en nuestros labios, un roce, como beso de mariposa, pero fue suficiente para ambos dando inicio a esa historia, pues el primer amor había llegado en primavera.

_**A los 13 años…**_

La triste partida a tierras heladas, aquella que te viera llegar como aprendiz y partir como caballero, para regresar una vez más, pero ahora como maestro. Y yo ahí quedándome en la entrada de mi templo, esperando el momento de tu regreso, un beso y la promesa del reencuentro fueron mi consuelo.

_Idas y venidas temporales con el pasar de los años, seguimos con ese ya no tan inocente juego, pues éramos dos jóvenes enamorados, roces puros en los labios, no había prisas solo añoranza del abrazo, el tiempo marcaria el momento para dar el siguiente paso._

_**A los 16 años…**_

Dulce amor de juventud, dulce despedida de la inocencia, tu entre mis brazos, yo entre tus piernas. La más sublime melodía, jamás entonada por esas jóvenes voces, inundando las paredes de mi templo. Y a pesar de la inevitable despedida sonreímos al vernos en brazos del otro… siempre habría un mañana.

_Dos años más de distancia, encuentros fugaces en los templos sagrados o en las heladas tierras de tu refugio, pero esa distancia en vez de crear barreras, puentes figuraban, los cuerpos alejados pero corazones entrelazados. Desmentimos que relaciones de lejos es imposible, pues el amor, de esa palabra, desconoce el significado._

_**A los 19 años…**_

El añorado regreso, mas no por ello alentador, una guerra interna asomada por el horizonte, fuera de tu templo, el silencio fue nuestro compañero, mi mirada suplicante diciendo "no lo hagas", tu mirada entristecida pidiendo perdón. Y esa noche nos despedimos, mi lecho fuera el primero en presenciar nuestra unión, ahora el tuyo seria el ultimo en acogernos en ese ritual de amor. Esa noche, lluvia salada cayó sobre tu almohada, tú, ya no regresarías a esa cama.

_**A los 20 años…**_

Yo había cambiado, al no tenerte junto a mí, alegría y felicidad quedaron de lado, añoranza y tristeza fueron mis nuevas compañeras. La ilusión se situó en mi corazón al sentirte y la decepción lo rompió al verte traidor. Y al final de esa guerra nuestras manos entrelazadas bienvenida daban al descanso eterno, pues de ahí partiríamos a Elíseos.

**Y Hoy a los 21 años…**

Heme aquí, los rayos de astro rey anuncian un nuevo día, se filtran por las cortinas invitándome a mostrar mis turquesas al mundo, y gustoso lo hago, dando gracias a Athena por esta nueva oportunidad de vivir, y curiosamente en este día hago recuento de mis años, y siento que a pesar de todo he sido feliz, tengo una familia, un lugar al que puedo llamar hogar, una diosa bondadosa a la cual servir y que nos brinda su querer incondicional y lo más importante: alguien a quien amar y que me ama por igual…

Soy sacado de mis pensamientos por unos brazos que me aprisionan dulcemente, y ele aquí a la persona de quien hablo, sonriendo tierna mente como todos los días al despertar, juntos en este lecho que es cómplice de nuestro amor incondicional.

Puesto que hielo y fuego se complementan en el lenguaje de los amantes, escorpio y acuario entrelazados los destinos por polvo estelar, te devuelvo el gesto con otra sonrisa, pues ¿qué mejor regalo podría pedir que tenerte aquí conmigo? ¿Cómo no sonreír si eres lo primero que veo al despertar?

Y un _"Feliz cumpleaños, mi escorpión celeste"_ pronunciado por tus labios romance, me hace saber que este será el mejor cumpleaños de toda mi vida… de mi nueva vida, que acaba de comenzar.

* * *

*con referente a la edad manejada pues lo hice a mi consideración, no a la real con referente al anime o manga*

**_One-shot publicado y escrito en Octubre 2010_**


End file.
